Cantar Por El Amor
by LOLA1996EC
Summary: Después de 2 meses de que Edward se fue Bellas se muda con un madre y luego, se mudan a Franklin Tenneesse y allí forma Paramore con Josh, Zac, Jeremy y Taylor, luego de 6 años vuelve a ver a los Cullen en la boda de Josh
1. 1 Los Viajes Del Olvido

1er capitulo. Los Viajes del Olvido...

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que cumplí los 18 y 2 meses desde que el que yo creía el amor de mi vida me dejo diciendo que ya no me amaba como me hizo creer que hacia durante tanto tiempo y cada día se volvía cada vez más insoportable. Era como si estuviera viviendo en desierto ya que aunque en Forks lloviera tanto en mi corazón sentía una sequía enorme. O eso era antes

Estaba en camino a Florida para vivir con mi madre y Phil, aun no me sentía tan cómoda como para llamarlo "papa", le había pedido a mi padre que me enviara con ella y, eso era algo que ya tenía mente desde ese día ya que tampoco quería verme dolida como estaba en este momento y necesitaba un tiempo fuera de ese peque*o pueblo. Yo había decido irme ya que ese pueblo lo único que hacía era recordarme en cada rincón mis momentos con Edward o Alice... cada vez que lo recordaba se me hacía un nudo en la garganta de dolor, y aun así seguía sintiendo un gran dolor alejarme de allí donde conocí el amor de una forma que solo era en los libros que leía con tanta pasión, ese tipo de amor el cual parecía no tener fin, un amor el cual parecía solo acabar solo hasta el fin de los días de ambos, un amor el cual parecía imposible debido a las demasiadas diferencias de ambos, pero siempre terminaban juntos ya que parecía que el destino siempre estaba de su lado, pero ese no parecía ser mi caso.

Otra cosa que me daba dolor era dejar unos grandes amigos solo porque alguien me había roto el corazón, pero para verlos debía ir al instituto y era difícil, no estar con alguien a diferencia de Jacob ya que él era mi soporte en todo momento, excepto cuando le dije que me iba ya que no quería que lo hiciera, pero al final del caso me comprendió ya que él sabía lo que me había pasado y lo que era Edward, y no fue porque yo le dije sino porque él siempre lo supo ya que los Cullen no eran los únicos que eran ajenos a la raza humana ya que él y todos sus amigos en La Push eran licántropos o mejor conocidos como " Hombres Lobos" por eso había cambiado tan drásticamente. Sería una gran blasfemia decir que no me impresiono pero era algo increíble pensar que los humanos fuéramos tan ignorantes y solo pensáramos que esas criaturas existían en los libros y películas.

Pero algo que siempre pensé, pienso y pensare será que debo olvidarme de Edward Cullen de cualquier modo posible aunque eso me llevara la vida entera. Si yo nunca le importe yo haría cualquier cosa para que el no importara a mí.

* * *

><p>Si a alguien aqui le gusta la musica de Paramore, 30 Seconds to Mars, y una que otra que se me ocurra, porfa pasese por aqui esta es mi primera historia, en esta estoy poniendo a Bella en el papel de Hayley Williams, pero la música sigue la misma nunca por nada del mundo cambiaria eso, esa es mi religion y no estoy exagerando si se preguntan porque uso asteriscos (*) en vez de e*es es porque uso laptop y esta no tiene esa letra tan insignificante pero aqui bastante usada<p>

xoxo

LOLA EC


	2. 2 Llegando A Casa

Ya me estaba aburriendo y no queria dormir por lo que me puse los audifonos del reproductor y presione "Play" y la musica comenzo a reproducir, mientras las canciones pasaban seque mi copia del libro Cumbres Borrascosas y comenze a leer hasta que una azafata me aviso que ya ibamos a aterrizar por lo que me abroche el cinturon de la puerta la puerta de salida del avion busque mi maleta y luego me dirigi a la cafeteria ya que alli me encontraria con mi madre dentro de al menos 1 hora.

Podia sentir todas las miradas sobre mi, pero no me importaba aunque debia admitir que seguia siendo bastante incomodo que se me quedara viendo la gente.

Ya pasados 10 minutos de la hora que me habia dicho mi madre que me encontraria con ella, me tomo por sorpresa, al llegar y hablarme en italiano pidiendome la hora

-Mama!-Aun despues de todo lo que me habia pasado por mas desgarrador que fuera nada me podia quitar la alegria de volver a ver a mi madre.

-Mi Bella!como estas, como estubo el vuelo?-Pude ver en su mirada pero al momento pude ver la vez era porque le preocupaba que solo iba con ella para tener un hombro donde llorar, pero lo que ella no sabia era que ya habia llorado lo suficiente

-Estuvo bastante bien y el vuelo tambien estuvo bastante bien no me quejo de nada.

-Veo que sigues leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas, tal vez aqui puedad encontrar algun titulo interesante, al menos yo lo he hecho y son bastante buenos.

Mi madre siempre me habia inculdado desde pequeña la lectura y sobre todo la de grandes escritores ingleses y algunos muy poco conocido y tambien lo habia hecho con la musica pero tambien me dejo incluir mi propio gusto a mi lista de reproduccion como Muse, U2, Linkin Park, Nirvana (aunque la ultima no le gustaba tanto), etc. Aunque yo y mi madre tuvieramos gustos similares eramos como hielo y fuego, como blanco y negro, yo la consideraba a ella muy extrovertida y un poco infantil, mientras yo me consideraba un poco mas madura y introvertida. Al menos asi me veia yo a mi misma.

Tomamos mis maletas y nos fuimos a su auto para ir al que seria mi nuevo hogar...

- 6 meses despues...

Ya habian pasado 6 meses desde que me habia mudado con mi madre y no podia haber tomado mejor decision ya que era otra persona completamente diferente en cuanto a la personalidad, el paisaje era muy hermoso ya que desde la casa de mi madre se podia ver la playa perfectamente y era reamente calmante, todas las noches me acostaba en las sillas del porche y veia las estrellas y la luna por horas, ya no tenia las mismas horribles pesadillas de antes, ahora al menos ya todo habia sido como siempre habia sido al menos un poco mas parecido a antes, mi madre se habia acordado de las clases de guitarra que habia tomado de niña y por esa razon un dia me llego con una guitarra acustica, algo que tambien se habia decidido a cambiar fue mi guardarropa completo por alguna razon eso me recordo muchisimo a madre aun veia a Phil como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera, con ojos enamorados y el tambien la veia asi, me daba mucho gusto ver que su matrimonio iba perfectamente.

Un dia mientras escuchaba musica y hacia los deberes del instituto, mi madre entro a mi habitacion, pero su rostro no mostraba felicidad como siempre sino más bien pena y arrepentimiento

-Hola mama que pasa?- pregunte mientras presionaba el boton de "Pausa" en el reproductor.

-Bella recuerdas que antes que te fueras con tu padre soliamos mudarnos todo el tiempo?

Como olvidarlo si en menos de 2 años nos mudamos 4 veces

-Claro que si me recuerdo por que lo dices?

-Bueno a Phil le ofrecieron un trabajo de en el Franklin, Tenneessee, y yo consugui uno como decoradora de interiores te juro que seria la ultima vez que nos mudamos...-como podia decir todo esto sin respirar?

-Mama mama, detente y respira-y asi lo hizo ya que tomo una gran bocanada de aire-si tenemos que mudarnos otra vez yo no tengo ningun problema tu sabes que yo nunca me he quejado por eso.

-Bella te prometo que esta sera la ultima vez que nos mudemos.

-No importa tu sabes que siempre me ha gustado ir a otras partes.

Al decir esto me dedico una pequeña sonrisa y salio de mi habitacion

Como le habia dicho, no me molestaba tener que mudarme de nuevo mas bien siempre lo habia encontrado relejante ya que asi podia conocer mas lugares y siempre tendria una nueva experiencia.

Pero claro estaria el pequeño detalle de que seria de nuevo "la nueva" y tal vez eso me trajera recuerdos de mi vida en Forks, pero mas importante aun tal vez me trajera recuerdos de EL


	3. Nuevo Hogar Y Nuevos Amigos

3er Nuevo Hogar Y Nuevos Amigos.

Pasado un mes desde que mi madre me había contado que tendríamos que mudarnos de nuevo ya estábamos en un avión en camino a Franklin, Tennessee el cual seria mi nuevo hogar, no le fue muy difícil a mi madre vender su antigua casa es decir quien no querría una casa en la playa? Y ella fácilmente encontró una casa en un campo el cual estaba a 20 minutos del pueblo.

En el avión solo leía y escuchaba música. Mi madre tenía razón si encontré bastantes libros con temas interesantes y de mi gusto literario.

El vuelo se hizo en un tramo de tiempo de 5 horas, y debo decir que mientras lo veía a través de la ventanilla del taxi me recordaba a Forks ya que era muy verde pero la diferencia era que aquí era muchísimo mas cálido que en Forks y aquí casi no llovía y cuando lo hacia era muy raro.

Era naturalmente hermoso, todo era muy verde y espacioso, en serio me recordaba a Forks. Demasiado para mi gusto

-Esto es perfecto, combina tu gusto y el mio, el frio y el calor al mismo tiempo- Susurro mi madre en mi oído mientras el taxi iba en la dirección que Phil le había dado.

Al llegar me pude percatar de lo hermoso de la casa donde ahora viviría, era una casa de dos pisos mientras que su exterior parecía de decoración entre inglesa y española, los colores combinaban bastante bien entre si: eran Marrón y Blanco, en la parte de frente había un enorme jardín adornado con Rosales de diferentes colores con lavanda. El jardín trasero era bastante espacioso, la casa tenia en total 6 habitaciones todas con su respectivo baño, el amueblado de la cocina de granito, el salón principal tenia un sofá de cuero blanco para, al menos 5 personas, y dos asientos individuales también de cuero blanco

-Te gusta? Yo mande a decorar todo

-Mama, todo esta perfecto, en serio.

-Renne por que no le muestras su cuarto y la dejas descansar un poco? -dijo Phil mientras llevaba una caja a la cocina.

-Tiene razón! Te encantara, vamos.

Subimos las escaleras y fuimos a la habitación más alejada de todas. Esto me recordaba mucho a cuando Edward me llevo a conocer su casa, pero al final del caso terminamos en la copa de un árbol viendo el paisaje de Forks y el rio.

Al entrar y encender la luz me sorprendió el parecido de mi habitación con la Edward ya que en la pared norte habia una gran repisa con muchos discos de Música Clásica y un stereo en misma repisa, al otro lado de la habitacion habia un sofa de cuero negro pegado a la pared, pero la diferencia era la gran cama de tamaño matrimonial, el edredon era de un color dorado apagado y el cabezal de la cama era de un color negro con un intrincado diseño de rosas. Esto me puso muy triste ya que me recordo muchos a sus ojos

-Te gusta?-Escuche a mi madre preguntarme a mi lado.-Porque yo no elegi nada de esto, fue otra decoradora,mas bien parecia que te conocia ya que hasta eligio la musica.

Seria Esme?, ya que ella tambien era diseñadora de interiores y, ella al igual que ha Edward, le gustaba la musica y sobre todo la clasica.

-Si me encanta, pero podria saber quien decoro la habitacion?-Tenia que saber si alguno de ellos habia estado tratando de comunicarse conmigo de una manera indirecto.

-Era una nueva compañera mia llamada Jennifer, esto era algo asi como su prueba de entrada.

Esto puso mis expectativas por el piso sobre si habia sido alguna de las Cullen.

-Dentro de una semana entras al instituto de nuevo, tal vez estes adelantada una o dos clases tal vez hasta un poco mas por lo que tal vez si quieres puedes saltarte algunas clases.

Sin nada mas que decir salio de mi habitacion y en ese mismo momento me puse a desenpacar.

Mientras desempacaba entre mi ropa encontre algo que crei haber dejado en Forks; era el disco que Edward habia grabado con la Nana que habia grabado "especialmente" para mi. Pero ahora sabia que todo era mentira. Nada mas que una gran mentira. Como no queria mantener nada conmigo de él, busque un sobre y una estampilla para enviarlo a Forks, aunque yo sabia que ellos no estaban alii lo enviaria de todos modos.

Despues de cerrar el sobre y escribir la direccion que me sabia tan bien, puse el sobre en el buzon que estaba en frente a la casa y ya no podia esperar a que llegara el camion del correo para que se llevara ese disco de mi presencia.

No podia creer las tantas noches que esa cancion me hizo llegar a sueños tan profundos, y sobre todo donde el estaba incluido tambien.Y ahora me parecia horrible y dificil cada vez mas pensar que ya no estaba a mi lado.

Senti una lagrima correr por mi mejilla al pensar en todo lo que habia pasado pero me la limpie rapidamente al recordarme a mi misma la promesa de no volver a derramar una lagrima por Edward Cullen.

Como habia dicho mi madre comenze el instituto a la semana de haber llegado a Franklin, Tennessee, esto era todo lo contrario a Forks ya que habia 3.000 estudiantes que era lo que habia en Forks pero en habitantes de todo el pueblo.

Justo como en mi primer dia de clases en Forks, todos se acercaron para conocer a "la chica nueva"; para saber si era el prototipo de " Chica popular": malcriada y a la cual si se le parte una uña lloraria o "La ratona de biblioteca": la cual se meteria en un libro de ciencias y no saldria de este hasta que se acabara el año, pero gracias a Dios yo no era ninguna esas yo era mas o menos normal. Algo interesante era que aqui todos estaban metidos en algun instrumento musical, todos estaban en alguno: Guitarra, bajo, bateria no importaba cual pero siempre habia alguien que sabia tocarlo.

Ya a la tercera clase decidi saltarme la clases ya que estaba bastante aburrida y mi madre me habia dado el permiso para poder escaparme de algunas clases y como habia dicho madre estaba adelantada. Bastante adelantada.

En el estacionamiento me encontre a dos personas cuando pense que iba a estar sola:estos eran dos hombres los cuales estaban sentados en unos bancos mientras uno sostenia una guitarra y el otro estaba escribiendo en unas hojas no parecian malas personas ya que cada momento estaban riendo. Decidi ir a saludar ya que ya me habian visto y me pedian que me acercara.

-Hola, mi nombre es Bella.

-Lo sabemos, eres la chica nueva. no?

-Odio que me digan de esa forma.

-Por que? No es mentira. Por cierto mi nombre es Josh Farro Y el es mi hermano Zac

-1ero no me gusta porque siempre me dicen asi y 2ndo mucho gusto mi nombre completo es Isabella pero prefiero que me digan Bella

Por el resto del dia estuvimos hablando de todo y de nada,contandonos que haciamos, que nos gustaba, que no nos gustaba, si alguno tocaba algun instrumento, que me habia traido a ese lugar, ect. Al sonar la campana que avisaba que se habian acabado las clases ellos o mejor dicho Josh se ofreciero a llevarme a casa pero como aqui no tenia auto no me pude rehusar a ese favor. Al ver donde vivia se dieron cuenta que viviamos algo cerca solo teniamos un kilometro entre casa por lo que Josh volvio a ofrecerme buscar todos los dias.

Al entrar a la sala recibidora de mi casa me di cuenta que mi madre estaba alli leyendo una revista que desde me mude con ella a Florida no habia tenido la oportunidad de leer, pero lo que me extrañaba era que estuviera alli ya que ella me habia dicho que generalmente llegaba en la noche y solo eran las 2 de la tarde

-Hola mama como estas?

-Bastante bien y como estuvo tu dia? Conociste a alguien interesante?

-Si lo hize, conoci a unos hermanos llamados Zac y Josh Farro me caen muy bien

-Farro? Conozco a su madre se llama Christine ella trabaja conmigo.

Nos quedamos hablando hasta que a mi madre la llamaron para que fuera a ayudar a una familia que se estaba mudando a decorar cuarto por cuarto como todos bien ella se fue yo fui a la cocina donde estaba el almuerzo en el microondas, al terminar de recoger la cocina me fui a mi cuarto a darme una ducha, queria pensar un poco las cosas que habian cambiado tanto en solo 7 meses.

Mientras se llenaba la bañera puse en mi equipo de sonido un disco de musica clasica para despejar mi mente.

Al entrar a la bañera todo musculo de mi cuerpo se relajo, mientras tanto pensaba como las cosas habian cambiado tan drasticamente, como habia, tecnicamente, cambiado de personalidad en 7 meses, antes si no me hablaban primero yo no hablaba pero ahora tenia la confianza suficiente como para yo comenzar la conversacion, bueno algo no tan bueno era que ahora tenia que, literalmente estar dopada todo el tiempo ya que de la nada me habian diagnosticado Desorden de Deficit De Atencion Con Hiperactividad .Yo nunca habia tenido algo asi en toda mi vida, hasta que mi madre me dijo que si pero el problema fue que de un dia a otro ya no tenia nada pero yo no recordaba nada de eso pero mi madre me dijo que eso empezo cuando yo tenia 3 y se detuvo cuando tenia 6 y medio por eso no recordaba nada. Otra cosa que habia cambiado drasticamente habia sido mi dependencia hacia la musica aunque antes escuchaba musica ahora lo hacia con muchisimo mas entusiasmo como si fuera lo unico que me quedara en el mundo aunque pareciera que fuera demasiado, era cierto la musica se habia vuelto mi forma de escapar de mi realidad, una realidad en la cual no habia nadie a mi lado excepto por mis padres y mis amigos, con los cuales casi no tenia ningun contacto excepto por Jacob con el cual hablaba casi todo el tiempo, y ahora que me daba cuenta no me habia llamado desde hacia unos dias, pero el me habia contado que se habia imprimado. Cuando le pregunte que significaba eso el me dijo que era como estar conectado a alguien, que era sentir lo que era el amor pero de una forma muy dificil de explicar ya que era a la vez era como si el resto del mundo desapareciera para ti y nadie te hablara solo podias ver a la persona de la cual te habias imprimado, como si solo tu y esa persona fueran las unicas que quedaran sobre la faz de la tierra. O al menos asi me lo explico el a mi y a segun era quedarse corto ya que eso era solo una minuscula parte de lo que estaba alegraba por el ya que el se merecia a alguien a quien cuidar y querer aunque fuera de una forma tan rara y que me recordara tanto a...No, no me dejaria volver a pensar en ese nombre de nuevo en mi vida no dejaria que el me arrastrara de nuevo a las tinieblas en la que cai hace ya nueve meses preferia volver a empezar desde cero a tener que volver a pensar en el.


	4. Que Hize?

4.-Que hice?

Edward P.O.V

Ya habían pasado ya 9 meses, 2 semanas, 5 días, 17 horas y 48 segundos, 49 , 50, 51, 52...En fin ya había pasado mucho tiempo o yo lo sentía así desde que había dicho la blasfemia que me había hecho caer en el peor de los infiernos en "vida", desde que había roto el corazón de la persona que había esperado tanto en mi vida humana como en esta, que no era, ni siquiera vida sino solo existencia y, aunque no latiera, también el mio, desde que yo mismo cree la imagen que mas me desgarraba por dentro, la de Mi Bella llorando o al menos estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la deje en ese bosque cerca de su casa. Como pude ser tan imbécil, miserable, egoísta, mentiroso, estúpido, y mil insulto mas hacia mi mismo, era un infierno hacia el cual yo mismo me había lanzado y había construido y había encendido de cada una de las llamas en el, pero estas no me hacían morir solamente me hacían sufrir por dentro, un dolor que no desaparecía, solo se mantenía allí e iba cada día mas haciéndose mas fuerte, pero claro que podía hacer para hacerlo desaparecer, pero sabia que para hacer eso tenia que romper la promesa que me había hecho a mi mismo de no volver a interferir en su vida y dejarla ser humana, y aunque valía la pena, no lo haría.

Ya estaba regresando a Forks debido a que así lo decidí yo, pero esta vez estaba solo y no volvería al instituto por el miedo de volver a encontrarme con sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos chocolate en los cuales podía ver la sinceridad con que decía las cosas, y como podía ver en ellos lo mala mentirosa que era ya en ellos se reflejaba perfectamente que estaba mintiendo aunque eso no se pudiera contar como mentira, aquellos ojos que al solo verlos me llevaban a un lugar donde solo estábamos ella y yo. El lugar mas feliz que podría existir en la faz de la tierra, recuerdo la primera vez que me perdí en ellos, ese día en que decidimos por fin estar juntos dejando detrás su humanidad, mi naturaleza de vampiro

Ya en la casa, percibi el olor mas maravilloso del mundo; su sangre aunque la forma en que habia permanecido ese olor tan delicioso alli fuera de la unica forma en que no queria que fuera; con ella a punto de morir, no culpaba a Jasper y tampoco a Bella, me culpaba a mi mismo por haber aceptado que Alice le hiciera esa fiesta la cual se convirtio en desastre, me culpo a mi mismo por no haberla sabido proteger mejor, me culpo a mi mismo por haberme dejado llevar por protegerla y no saber que al mismo tiempo lo que iba hacer la iba a herir no solo fisica sino tambien de una forma en la cual ningun medicamento ni ningun punto podria curar, eso solo se curaba de una sola forma y esa forma seria de la mas dolorosas de todas, al menos para mi seria dolorosa; esa seria olvidandome y pudiendo encontrar a alguien que la hiciera sentir segura como yo no la pude hacer sentir mientras estuvo conmigo. Alguien que seria perfecto para ella y seria lo suficientemente digno para ella aunque nadie ni siquiera yo lo era, nunca nadie lo seria porque nadie es digno de permanecer al lado de un angel como ella. Ninguna persona podria estar a su lado sin sentir que nunca podria complacerla ya que nunca podrian en ninguna vida.

No se para que, pero revise el buzon aun pensado que no podia haber nada ya que no estabamos aqui desde hacia 9 meses asi que no deberia haber nada en el, pero solamente habia una carta la cual al sacarla vi que la remitente era de Franklin, Tenneesse, alli no habia nadie que yo o mi familia conociera, a menos que fuera la amiga de Esme, Christine Farro que, al igual que nosotros, siempre se estaba mudando pero lo que casi me hace gritar fue que al lado de la estampilla, la letra en que estaba nuestra direccion no era otra que la de Bella, pero lo que no entendia era que hacia en Franklin, el sobre a pesar de aparentar no tener nada si lo tenia y era algo muy liviano, me preguntaba que era, al abrirlo me queria morir, era el disco que le habia grabado a Mi Bella con su nana en el y lo unico que decia era :

"No quiero tener nada de ti conmigo por lo que te lo devuelvo y ahora tu sabras que hacer con el, tu decidiras y como prometi no estoy haciendo ninguna locura solo me fui con mi madre, solamente estoy haciendo lo que prometi que haria; vivir mi vida a pleno y sin arriesgarme. Isabella"

Me queria morir, todo era por mi culpa, me sentia que no podia continuar, ella se habia alejado de su hogar por mi culpa. Todo lo hacia para alejarse de todo lo que tenia que ver con mi presencia. Al menos no estaba con nadie como Jacob Black, gracias a Dios, pero el problema era que se habia alejado de mi tanto fisica como sentimentalmente, para haberse ido tan rapido, significaba que ya me habia olvidado o al menos eso pensaba yo, o al menos esperaba con todo el "corazon" que no fuera asi, que pudiera recuperarla pero sabia que no seria pronto aunque en contra de mis deseos lo hacia para que disfrutara su vida humana.

En ese momento en mi bolsillo sono la alerta de un de Alice.

"Te felicito en cuanto a tu desicion, ya que yo tambien quiero volver a ver a mi hermana, pero por favor espera 6 años porque te llevaras una gran sorpresa en cuanto a su futuro".

6 AÑOS? Yo no podia esperar tanto lejos de Mi Bella. Pero si tanto me sorprenderia esperaria con mucho gusto. Solo me preguntaba que seria.


	5. Mi Primera Canción

5.- Mi primera canción

Bella P.O.V…

Al salir de la bañera, vi todo con claridad, mi vida no debía detenerse solo porque Edward me había dejado, tenia que seguir adelante con o sin el, pero obviamente debía sin el.

Me vestí con un short de mezclilla negro con una camisa de rayas blancas y negras y unas converse negras, al lado de mi cama observe mi guitarra, e inconscientemente comencé a pasar mis dedos por las cuerdas con un sonido el cual tenia en mi cabeza desde hacia unos días y también tenia unos cuantos versos en mi cabeza.

I don't meen to run/ But every time you come around/ i feel more alive than ever

And I guess is too much/ Maybe we're too young and I don't even know what's real but I know I've never wanted anything so bad/ I've never wanted anyone so bad.

If i let you love me/ Be the one adore would you go all the way/ Be the one i'm looking for if i let you love, see the one adore, would you go all the way, be the one i'm looking for

No podía creer que en serio estuviera haciendo esto, estaba escribiendo una canción acerca de mis sentimientos por Edward, pero por alguna razón no podía detenerme. Era como si mis manos y mis labios no fueran controlados por mi cerebro.

Help me come back down/From high above the clouds/

You know I'm suffocating/ But I blame this town/

Why do I deny/ The things that burn inside Down deep/

I'm barely breathing but you just see a smile

And I don't want to let this go/ Really I just want to know

Pero yo ya sabia que había pasado; todo se había ido, todo se había acabado, nunca iba a volver.

If I let you love me/ Be the one adore/ Would you go all the way?

Be the one I'm looking for/ If I let you love me

See the one adore/ Would you go all the way?

Be the one I'm looking for

Esta canción me estaba rompiendo el corazón, pero a la vez me estaba librando de el dolor que estaba alojado en el ya que estaba desahogándome

If I let you love me/Be the one adore/Would you go all the way?

/ Be the one I'm looking for

If I let you love me/Be the one adore/

Would you go all the way?/ Be the one I'm looking for

If I let you love me/See the one adore/

Would you go all the way?/ Be the one I'm looking for

No se cuando fue que me di cuenta pero cuando lo hice descubrí que estaba llorando y las lagrimas derramadas caían sobre la guitarra que tenia en mis manos y por alguna razón me sentía bien y un poco mas liberada que lo que antes me sentía. Era en serio liberador y sabia que por alguna razón pensaba que tal vez me podría dedicar a componer canciones, ya que ya lo hacia para un gran amigo mio llamado Jeremy Davis, el vivía en Mississippi y lo conozco desde hacia un tiempo y siempre me hacia reír cuando hablaba con el.

No se porque pero muy dentro de mi sentía que algo muy raro iría a pasar, y ese presentimiento era muy fuerte sentía como se hacia cada vez mas grande y no parecía algo de lo que debía alejarme, sino mas bien algo que debía seguir, algo que debía buscar sin miedo a equivocarme.

-1 mes después

Estábamos ahora en la casa de los Farro ensayando una de mis canciones, desde hacia tiempo habían pensado en pedirme que fuera la cantante de su banda pero cada vez que lo intentaban alguien los interrumpía pero cuando lo hicieron no dude por alguna razón en aceptar y su madre acababa de llegar y ahora íbamos a conocerla, pero solo yo, Zac y Josh ya que Jeremy tenia que irse, pero lo bueno era que el vivía conmigo en mi casa pero debía llamar a su madre ya que ella estaba preocupada ya que él se había peleado con su padre y se había escapado sin decirle nada. Por lo que se estaba quedando con nosotros.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, dándome la espalda a una morena, alta, al darse la vuelta el aire de mis pulmones se quedo allí ya que parecía no querer salir, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veia, la madre de Zac y Josh era una vampira, pero ella era "vegetariana", al igual que los Cullen, como era posible esto, el me había explicado que ellos eran los únicos que bebían sangre de animales eran ellos y otro clan pero ese vivía en Alaska y nunca se movían de allí.

-Me conoces, cierto?

-A los de su especie y bastante bien o al menos eso creo- Conteste un poco intimidada al ver con la fuerza y determinación como dijo esa frase

-Creo que conoces a los Cullen, cierto.?

-Creí conocerlos pero ya veo que no fue así, que nunca los conocí

-Eh, seguimos aquí...-Dijo Josh el cual veia un poco molesto porque los dejáramos fuera de una conversación cuando no teníamos ni 5 minutos de conocernos- Bella ella es nuestra madre, su nombre es Christine Farro.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me digan..

-Bella- Me interrumpió- Ed..-Ahora era mi momento de interrumpirla

-Por favor, no lo nombres, no quiero oír nada acerca de él.

-Mira no se porque lo hizo, pero debió ser una razón muy grande.

No se porque pero solo me di de cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando solté un gemido lleno de dolor y sentí mis mejillas ardiendo y mojadas, es que esto nunca iba a terminar?

-Lo lamento, no quería que recordaras eso, pero es cierto...

-Mama, por favor no sigas con eso

-No importa es algo que aun estoy tratando de olvidar- Dije limpiándome las lagrimas que ya estaban dejando correr por mi rostro.

-No, tienen razón, no debí decir nada, no se porque pasaste, así que no me puedo poner en tus zapatos en cuanto a ese tema, pero no creas que solo vamos a hablar de esto solo sé que podemos ser muy cercanas.

-Ellos lo saben?

-Si lo sabemos, sabemos que ella es una vampira "vegetariana", pero aun así no importa la tratamos como si fuera una humana.

-Pero nunca fue peligroso?

-Nunca, era perfecto y aun lo es al menos así lo pienso yo

-Es cierto, sigue siendo perfecto- Dijo Zac sin miedo a equivocarse.

Pasamos toda la tarde hablando sobre todo lo que nos habíamos hecho antes de que nos conociéramos aunque claro la que mas hablo fue, obviamente, fue Christine.

Seguía sintiendo esa seguridad la cual antes no poseía ni una pizca, una confianza que me decía que me arriesgara a hacer lo que antes me daba miedo a hacer, era como si este fuera el lugar al que siempre debí haber pertenecido. Como si fuera mi hogar. Aunque aun sentía que había otro lugar al cual yo pertenecía pero ya no tanto como a este. Ya no más.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**PERDON, PERDON, PERDON…**

**Pero es que a mi me desconecta mi hermano el internet y me da mucha rabia porque me no puedo subir los capítulos… Y por cierto… no, no tenía planeado subir este capitulo en 6 años… es que ya yo los tengo escritos solo que me da una pereza TREMENDA escribirlos de los cuaderno o libretas como les digan a acá a la PC Y también esta el asunto de que he estado un poco depre en cuanto a la muerte de mi abuela y eso se me ha hecho un poco difícil superarlo ya que era una de las personas mas difíciles que me ha pasado en la vida… Y también que tenia un problema con un chico que y me estaba molestando BASTANTE pero ya me lo quite de encima**

**Un Edward a cada una si me dan un review de este capi**

**Xoxo Lola ;)**


	6. Nota (lean y luego ven si me matan)

NO ME MATEEENNNNN POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOR

Bien dejando el dramatismo de lado quiero darles la noticia de que Si voy a seguir el Fic

Es solo que en este último tiempo necesitaba espacio y tranquilidad ya que tuve algo así como una crisis emocional y fue horrible ya que afecto muchas cosas en mi vida… A veces pasaba noches llorando hasta quedarme dormida… Pero en fin ya (por así decirlo) me reconcilie conmigo misma y decidí seguir con la historia

Otra de las razones por la que me ausente fue que durante una pequeña "investigación " que hacia vi como fue más o menos la boda de Josh Farro en la vida real… y todo lo que ya había escrito se fue al demonio con la inspiración… pero al fin pude recobrar mi inspiración y ya la adapte a como mi loca cabeza la imagina

Aparte quisiera que me ayudaran a buscar una historia que me había inspirado muchisimo con otra que estoy desarrollando y que ya estoy finalizando pero necesito algunos detalles… POR CIERTO NO ME ESTOY COPIANDO SOLO ME AYUDA BESTANTE

Mas o menos va asi

Bella y Edward son amigos de la vida entera, son compañeros de trabajo, almas gemelas solo que no lo saben… No recuerdo el titulo y quisiera que me ayudaran con eso…

XOXO

Lola

Pd: Quisiera que me dijeran lo mas pronto posible….. GRACIASSSSSSSSSSS


End file.
